Different product displays are known. A conventional product display is no more than an open box in a cuboid shape with a vertical back displaying information regarding the product. This configuration has simple functionality but lacks distinctiveness required to gain a customer's attention in today's retail location. What is needed is a distinctive product display which functions to hold products but has a unique and distinctive shape to grab the attention of consumers.